


This is home

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: anon prompt: Nini surprising Ricky and coming back to East High from YAC
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> dear anon,  
> thanks for sending in a request! it's nice to see what others want to read!
> 
> xx  
> K

Nini was facetiming Kourtney, going over their plan once more, as she’s packing up to move back to Salt Lake. Nini had decided that no matter how incredible the Youth Actor’s Conservatory is, it would never feel like home. Where her family is, friends, and her boyfriend. Being away from everyone grew to be more difficult than she had expected, she really thought that she could do it, but she also has to consider that her happiness comes first, and she never felt as happy than when she lived back in Salt Lake.

“So, my moms are picking me up from the airport around noon tomorrow. Make sure Big Red gets Ricky to the auditorium right after school, okay? Everyone’s up to date on the plan, right?” Nini asks once more, starting to get nervous that something is going to go wrong.

Kourtney laughs, “Of course, I told the cast what’s going on, you don’t have a thing to worry about, this plan is great Nini, and he’s going to love you even more than he does now.”

Nini sighs, looking around her dorm room, it was a good three months, she made a few friends, even reconnected with Emily Pratt. They had thrown her a goodbye party last week, sad to see their friend go, but understood her decision. Despite how much she’s going to miss this place, she’s ready to head home, to everyone that she loves.

“You sure you want to give it up?” Kourtney asks, examining her best friend’s face, wanting to make sure her friend isn’t going to regret her decision.

Nini nods, “This was a great opportunity, but I know where I belong, and it’s not here.” She confides in her best friend, knowing she just wants what’s best for her, “Kourt, I should get going, I need to finish packing up, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kourtney agrees, bidding her goodbye with the promise of a big reunion dinner tomorrow. After hanging up, Nini looks around the room realizing how much she still has to pack. Taking in a deep sigh, she turns on some music, and she gets in the zone.

\--

The minute the plane lands, Nini turns her phone on texting Mama D that she had just landed and should be through baggage claim within the next hour.

When Nini finally finds her luggage, she quickly grabs it and heads on out to find her moms. She sees Mama C first, and bolts over to them, giving the pair a big hug. She’s missed her moms so much, being away from them for the past few months was incredibly hard. Some nights were harder than others, but now she doesn’t have to miss them any longer.

They bring her bag to the car and grabbed a quick lunch, Nini had updated them about her friends and the program, all the stuff that made the school incredible. Nini thanks them for the opportunity to let her do it, but expresses that she couldn’t be any happier than being back home. They smile over at her, each grabbing one of Nini’s hands to squeeze as a sign of comfort.

After lunch, they drop her off at the school, knowing about her plan to surprise Ricky that afternoon. As Nini enters the school that she hasn’t set foot in the past 3 months, she’s taken back to all the good times she’s had. Looking down at her phone realizing it was nearly time for the surprise, she heads straight to the auditorium, where she found Miss Jenn going over some music sheets.

Hearing the doors of the auditorium open, Miss Jenn looks up from the work she was doing, her eyes widening in shock, “Nini, you’re back!” she says running over to the young girl, engulfing her in a hug.

As Nini returns the hug, “Hi! It’s so good to see you!” she exclaims, pulling away, “Did anyone update you on the plan?” she asks.

Miss Jenn nods, guiding her to the wings so when everyone enters they don’t see her immediately, mainly Ricky. Nini takes in a deep breath when she hears the doors of the auditorium open, knowing it’s almost time. She can hear Ricky babbling on, asking Big Red why they have to be in here.

“Ashlyn said she’s been working on a song and she wants to show all of us, okay?” is all Big Red says in response, trying not to give anything away.

Nini waited until the entire cast came in, Ashlyn came in through the side wings, instantly pulling Nini in for a hug, whispering to each other how much they’ve missed the other. Nini started to feel like she’s back home, once she’s reunited with all of her friends, she knows she won’t be able to stop smiling.

Ashlyn nods at Nini, signalling she’s going to head out to the piano, “Hey guys! I know some of you are confused, but I really want you all to hear this song that I’ve been working on.” She calls out to the cast who start cheering her on, yelling that she’s got this, everyone was playing their part, all in on the surprise.

Nini watches from the wings, sees Ashlyn take a seat at the piano, they make eye contact for a brief moment nodding at each other in acknowledgment. Nini grabs the mic that was sitting on the side, gripping it, a little nervous even though she’s just trying to surprise her boyfriend.

Ashlyn started playing the beginning chords to ‘I Think I Kinda You Know’ waiting for her cue to start. Nini starts walking out as she sings the first line,

_So much has happened think of what we’ve done,_  
_in the time that the earth has travelled ‘round the sun_  
_Winter, Spring, Summer and we’re back to fall_  
_We’ve been together hand-in-hand through it all_

Nini watches Ricky’s face, knowing that he’s the only one not expecting her. She sees him look incredibly confused recognizing the song, but once she started singing he sharply turned his head in her direction. His expression going from confused to shocked to happy. She gestures for him to come on stage with her. Basically, jumping over the auditorium seats to get to his girlfriend. He engulfs her in the biggest hug, picking her up and spinning her around, asking her what she’s doing here and that she shouldn’t be home for another 2 months.

“I’m moving back to East High.” She says, looking him in the eyes.

He doesn’t say anything, just presses a kiss to her mouth, happy that he’ll finally be able to hold her, touch her, at any time. He doesn’t have to wait a few months to hold her when they needed it most. When he pulls away, he looks her in the eyes, “Are you sure this is what you want?” Ricky didn’t want her to give up her dream because of how hard it is being away from him, her family and their friends.

She nods, “This is the only place where I want to be,” she looks around the theater, at all of their friends, “This is home.”


End file.
